Citron et vanille : Pour revoir ton sourire
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 1. UA Omegaverse. Hinata est un alpha qui subit les brimades quotidiennes de certains de ses congénères à cause de son physique, cependant, il le cache. Nishinoya a des doutes. Yaoi, HinaNoya.
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Bonjour à toutes et à tous, avec cette fic, j'inaugure une série que j'ai appelée La petite boite à requêtes. En clair, ce sont des fics écrites á votre demande. Si vous voulez un couple, un thème voire un univers précis, vous pouvez me le demander et n'hésitez pas à me le demander en MP.**

 **Par contre je ne fais ni de OiKage, ni de TsukiKage, de KenHina et de KuroTsuki (des couples que je n'aime pas ou alors, cela sera un défi perso de chez perso.) On commence avec une fic HinaNoya à la demande de NanouLuce, que je remercie aussi pour sa review de La complainte de la Reine Sorcière. C'est une fic Omegaverse. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture à tous. :)**

Part 1 :

Hinata se trouvait petit. Il n'aimait pas son physique qui, bien qu'il ne fut pas frêle, semblait malingre. De plus, beaucoup de monde le prenait pour un écolier donc question crédibilité pour le volley, on repasserait. Comme il aimerait être comme Kageyama ou Tsukishima. Au moins tout le monde les admirait au lycée et Asahi-san avait l'air d'un dur même si c'était en réalité quelqu'un de peureux. Non, il avait vraiment du mal à s'aimer tel qu'il était. De plus, il avait accepté cette triste fatalité qu'était sa petite taille en mettant toute sa rage sur le terrain.

Un petit bémol, cependant, était présent dans cette histoire qu'était sa vie. Shouyou était un alpha et cela rendait le tout encore plus improbable. Mis à part ses équipiers du club (sauf Tsukishima mais celui-ci avait changé depuis que le passeur de Fukurodani l'avait marqué), il était la cible des moqueries. Il subissait beaucoup de brimades de la part d'autres alphas qu'il s'évertuait à cacher aux yeux de ses amis, que cela soit dans la classe ou dans l'équipe.

"Eh ben, Shouyou, tu es sûr que ça va? Ce n'est pas la forme." Nishinoya sentait que quelquechose n'allait pas. Le roux était un peu distrait ces derniers temps, dans la lune. Il profita donc du moment où ils se changeaient tous dans le local pour regarder à la fois le torse de celui-ci qui devenait de plus en plus musclé à force d'entrainement, c'était agréable à voir. Le sien avait certes du muscle mais il restait longiligne. Non, Shouyou avait une mine tristounette et il voulait revoir son magnifique sourire. Le libéro décida donc de lui remonter le moral...à coup de chatouilles. "Ah!Ah!Ah! Arr-Arrête, Noya-san! Ah!Ah!Ah! Ça chatouille!

\- Eh bien, je ne savais pas Hinata si chatouilleux.", commenta Sugawara en finissant de s'habiller. Kageyama observait la scène sans rien dire. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à s'être rendu compte que Hinata ne se sentait pas bien.

Le roux cessa de rire pendant que Tanaka lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule : "On va t'appeler l'aimant à chatouilles si ça continue. Tu veux qu'on essaye sur Kageyama pour voir?' Celui-ci partit sans demander son reste, "Ou bien Asahi-san?"

Le brun sursauta à l'annonce de son nom. Il n'avait pas encore fini de s'habiller. "Euuuh non, il ne vaut mieux p..." Trop tard. Sugawara-san avait déjà commencé à le chatouiller la taille: "Guili, guili, guili.

-Ah!Ah! Non! S-Sugaaaa!, il leva des yeux implorants sur Sawamura, Dai...chi, a-aide-moi! Ah!Ah!Ah!"

Le capitaine secoua la tête en soupirant : "Suga, arrête de l'embêter. Il va encore pleurer sinon.

\- Non, Suga a fait pleuré Asahi-san? s'exclama Tanaka pendant que Tsukishima ferma sa veste pour partir avec Yamaguchi, exaspéré par l'ampleur que ça prenait.

\- Oui, nous étions en première à l'époque, répondit Sugawara un sourire attendri aux lèvres, sa petite bouille larmoyante était si adorable."

 _Ce n'est pas un alpha pour rien._

"En tous cas, dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, je vais fermer le local."

Tous finirent de se vêtir de leur uniforme avant de prendre leurs affaires et partir. Shouyou se dirigea dans le garage à vélos pour découvrir que les roues du sien avaient été crevées. Si les chatouilles de Noya-san l'avaient détendu, là, il fut de nouveau déprimé."Tu viens, Hinata? lui demanda Kageyama qui arriva derrière lui.

\- Euh, oui." Il se retourna en prenant sa bicyclette tout espérant que personne ne remarque..."Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton vélo?

Shouyou tenta de faire bonne figure face à la question : "Euh, j'ai roulé sur des pierres ce matin, c'est la faute à pas de chance.

\- Pourtant il avait l'air en bon état ce matin." insista le passeur. Il n'était pas dupe.

C'en fut trop pour le roux qui s'énerva. "Puisque je t'ai dit que j'ai eu un accident.

\- Ça va, calme-toi Hinata, le rassura Sugawara, Kageyama ne te disait pas ça pour t'énerver."

Ce dernier ne répondit rien étrangement alors que d'habitude, il se serait faché à son tour. Hinata cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Il le voyait déjà au lycée, le petit alpha se tenait en retrait. Il réfléchit cependant la voix de leur capitaine coupa leurs pensées :" Bon, les omegas vous rentrez avec un alpha, d'accord?

\- Je vais rentrer avec Asahi, répondit Sugawara en lui passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il est en manque de chatouilles." L'interessé tremblotait à l'idée d'être seul avec le vice-capitaine. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait inventé..."Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Daichi.

\- Nooooon!, hurla le brun avant pleurnichant pendant que Suga lui embrassant la joue. "Asahi, tu es vraiment un gros bébé."

\- Nishinoya, je pense que tu rentres avec Tanaka?

\- Non, je vais raccompagner Shouyou. "déclara-t-il à la grande surprise du roux, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Vous savez très bien que les alphas ont tendance à me laisser tranquille."

Vu que le dernier en date avait fini à l'hopital après avoir tenté de sauter sur le libéro, tous furent d'accord sur ce point. Nishinoya regardait ensuite Kageyama qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Le passeur rentrait habituellement soit avec Hinata même s'ils furent tous deux des alphas, soit avec Yamaguchi quand Tsukishima ne faisait pas tout pour l'éloigner de lui. _Foutu omega marqué._ Comme Nishinoya semblait aussi avoir remarqué l'attitude étrange du roux ces derniers temps, il décida de le laisser faire à sa place. Après tout, le libero était extrêmement doué pour booster le moral des troupes et en tant qu'omega, nul doute qu'il userait de ses phéromones pour l'aider au mieux.

\- Je rentre seulement avec Ennoshita alors, fit Tanaka.

-Kageyama et moi rentrons donc seuls, dit Daichi, je ferai quand même un bout de chemin avec vous deux, déclara-t-il à l'intention de Suga et Asahi, histoire que tu ne le martyrises pas trop, Suga.

\- Mais je ne vais rien faire de mal, Daichi, s'offusqua Sugawara en calinant encore plus Asahi qui tremblait davantage, juste des petites papouilles de rien du tout.

\- Tu sais que le pauvre est trop sensible, il va falloir aussi que je dise deux mots à Tsukishima. Même s'il est marqué, c'est dangereux pour deux omegas de rentrer seuls.

\- C'est de ma faute, répondit Kageyama d'un air désolé, si je ne sortais pas avec Yama...

-...Il devrait faire passer les sentiments de son ami avant les siens. " Il ordonna ensuite. "Il est temps de rentrer, reposez-vous bien et à demain pour l'entrainement.

\- Oui!", crièrent-ils en coeur.

Tous se séparèrent et Hinata se retrouva avec Nishinoya à ses cotés. L'odeur du libero le calmait petit à petit, lui rappelant la douceur acidulée du miel et du citron. Il ne faisait pas attention d'habitude mais Noya-san sentait vraiment bon. "Alors Shouyou, fit le libero, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Hinata fut pris de court. Si Noya-san avait remarqué sa détresse, il la cachait vraiment mal. "Je...J'ai juste un petit coup de mou, répondit le roux avec un sourire forcé, c'est tout."

Yû regardait les prunelles ambres du plus grand. Shouyou mentait mais il savait que de forcer à lui répondre ne servirait à rien. Son histoire pour les roues crevées ne tenait pas la route et Kageyama avait aussi remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cela durait et Yû commençait à s'inquiéter pour le petit alpha. Il voulait qu'il puisse retrouver son sourire et souhaitait aussi être auprès de lui.

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule : "Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, d'accord?"

Shouyou hocha la tête avant de lui répondre : "Merci, Noya..., celui-ci lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres,...san.

\- Un petit bisou d'encouragement, répondit Nishinoya en lui adressant un grand sourire, rentre bien."

Hinata le regarda partir en touchant ses lèvres. Noya-san venait de lui voler son premier baiser et pourtant, à son contact, sa tristesse avait étrangement disparu.

Yû, de son coté, ne savait pas s'il devait pester contre lui-même ou être satisfait de son empressement. Les lèvres de Shouyou avaient été là, près de lui et l'occasion avait été trop tentante. Il était amoureux de lui. Un sentiment qu'il s'était avoué depuis quelques temps déjà. Certes, même s'il était un omega, beaucoup pensait à cause de son comportement qu'il était un alpha.

Cependant, les classes, il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas ça qui définissait qui il était vraiment. La seule différence venait des chaleurs incommodantes et aussi du fait qu'il pouvait avoir des enfants, c'était tout.

A part ça, il était simplement lui-même, un mec de petite taille (il s'y était fait à la longue) qui adorait le volley. En rencontrant Shouyou, il avait enfin découvert un être sur qui il avait envie de veiller. Ils partageaient presque les mêmes goûts, il adorait son innocence et son émerveillement des choses. Son coté fonceur aussi qui ne lâchait rien. Et en plus, il est mignon comme tout. Cependant, l'état du roux le préoccupait.

Hinata rentra chez lui plus tard que prévu en saluant sa petite soeur qui courut le voir. Sa mère était en train de préparer le diner donc il en profita pour aller dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires. Il lui expliquerait pour son vélo plus tard. Le roux repensa au baiser de Noya-san en rougissant, celui-ci avait été très doux et son coeur commençait à battre plus vite à ce souvenir.

Néanmoins, ses pensées se dérivaient vers quelque chose de moins joyeux. Le roux retira son t-shirt et se regarda. Il se sentait si petit, si frêle, si faible. Comme le disaient tous ces alphas.


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Part 2 :

Le lendemain matin, sa mère dut l'accompagner au lycée en voiture. Elle lui promit qu'elle remettrait des roues neuves pour demain. Shouyou regarda le casier à chaussure pour y voir une lettre remplie d'insultes. Imitation d'alpha, alpha de contrefaçon ou le pire sale petit déchet. Il pouvait entendre les alphas derrière lui en train de ricaner. "Eh, Shouyou."

Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent et s'éloignèrent lorsqu'ils virent Nishinoya se diriger vers le roux. Celui-ci se dépêcha de froisser le papier pour le cacher dans sa poche avant de lui sourire : "Noya-san."

Encore ce sourire forcé. "Ça te dit qu'on mange ensemble ce midi?"

Hinata le regarda, étonné. "Manger avec toi? Mais tu es mon senpai et...

-...Tu sais très bien que je m'en fous de la hiérarchie." Shouyou hocha la tête, la façon dont Noya-san abordait Asahi en était la preuve. "Alors, c'est d'accord ou non?"

Le roux sentit de nouveau les effluves de Nishinoya. Cette senteur agréablement citronnée le rassurait agréablement. "Oui, Noya-san.

\- Parfait, répondit le libero avec un sourire éclatant, je t'attendrai devant ta salle de classe."

Shouyou partit sans remarquer que Nishinoya avait ramassé le papier qui était tombé de sa poche. Ce dernier serra le poing. Alors, c'est pour ça que Shouyou est si triste? Il savait que le numéro 10 complexait sur son physique par rapport au volley et encore plus à cause du fait qu'il était un alpha.

Yû souhaitait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à se détester, bien au contraire. Il le ferait mais d'abord, il devait le protéger. Quelqu'un le regardait. Kageyama qui venait de rentrer aux cotés de Yamaguchi, Tsukishima derrière eux. "Shouyou vient de partir dans sa salle de classe, lui dit Nishinoya, il mangera avec moi ce midi."

Le passeur hocha la tête pendant que Nishinoya partit rejoindre Tanaka qu'il venait de voir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kageyama?, lui demanda Yamaguchi, inquiet.

\- Hinata est bizarre ces derniers temps et Nishinoya essaye de savoir pourquoi.

\- Cette histoire de classes me dégoûte pour cette raison, répondit froidement Tsukishima en rangeant ses chaussures.

\- Tu sais quelque chose Tsukki?"

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il avait été tenté d'aider Hinata, malheureusement, les alphas responsables des brimades arrivaient à faire ça discrètement avant même qu'il eut le moment d'intervenir. De plus, ils n'avaient pas encore usé de violence, préférant lui faire mal psychologiquement et s'il en parlait à l'équipe maintenant, cela risquait d'empirer. Cependant, si jamais cette histoire prenait de l'ampleur, il prendrait les mesures nécessaires.

Pour le moment, Tsukishima laissait Nishinoya gérer la situation. Il connaissait les sentiments du libero à l'égard du roux et si cela pouvait faire du bien à Hinata, il ne trouvait rien à y redire.

Midi sonna et, comme promis, Nishinoya l'attendit devant sa salle de classe. Shouyou tentait d'ignorer les ricanements provenant du fond de la classe. Ils mangèrent tous deux sous un arbre dehors. Il faisait beau, autant en profiter. Shouyou se sentit mieux, l'attitude énergique de Noya-san lui redonnait le sourire. Il rit à ses blagues, aimait l'entendre se plaindre des cours tout en imitant ses professeurs, le laissait piocher dans son panier-repas. "Tes boulettes de viande sont délicieuses, Shouyou.

\- Merci, c'est ma mère qui les a faites. Elle les réussit super bien.

\- Tu lui diras de ma part qu'elles sont sensas'."

Shouyou eut un plus grand sourire, un qui fit fondre le coeur de Nishinoya : "Revoilà le Shouyou que je connais.", fit le libéro d'un ton attendri. Il lui donna de nouveau un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Le roux avait trouvé cela très bon mais..."Noya-san, tu as encore fait ça pour m'encourager?"

Celui-ci perçut la détresse dans sa voix, il demanda quand même : " Tu n'aimes pas ça?

\- Si, fit Shouyou en rougissant, mais d'habitude on fait ce genre de choses à une personne qu'on aime beaucoup, non?" Et je ne pense pas que cela soit le cas avec moi.

Nishinoya lui embrassa tendrement la joue avant de l'enlacer. Shouyou ressentit l'odeur de celui-ci le bercer doucement. Il se sentait si bien. "Je t'aime beaucoup Shouyou, énormement même."

Le roux trembla de plus en plus. Lui aussi l'aimait beaucoup mais comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un comme lui? "Mais je n'ai rien d'un alpha..." Nishinoya venait de lui embrasser le front. "On s'en fiche des classes. Ce n'est pas un alpha que j'aime mais Shouyou, un mec sympa, adorable et fort à sa manière, n'est-ce pas toi qui a défié Ushiwaka sans sourciller? Kageyama m'a parlé de votre rencontre avec lui et j'ai trouvé ça classe en plus..." Il mit ses mains sous le pull du roux à sa grande surprise. "Tu es devenu assez musclé maintenant, ajouta-t-il en caressant son ventre, je peux le sentir sous mes mains."

Shouyou frissonnait agréablement sous ces doigts qui tâtaient ses abdominaux, il trouvait la sensation délicieuse, cependant cela l'embrassait tout autant car ils étaient en public. "Euh...Noya-san..., son visage virant à l'écarlate, on est...

-...Shouyou, sors avec moi."

Quoi? Nishinoya retira ses mains en le regardant droit dans les yeux. "Sortons ensemble, toi et moi, ok?"

Le roux perçut sa senteur, celle-ci devint de plus en plus persistante, se mêlant à la...Qu'est-ce que c'était ce parfum qu'il émettait?

Nishinoya lui sourit en réfugiant sa tête au creux du cou du roux. "Tu sens vraiment bon Shouyou. D'habitude, je n'aime pas l'odeur de séduction des alphas mais là, elle est vraiment agréable. Elle a une petite note de vanille.

\- Heiiin?" J'ai essayé de séduire Noya-san? C'est vrai qu'il me p-plait b-beaucoup et je...

Noya prit la main du roux en souriant. Ses réactions étaient vraiment mignonnes. Il leva ensuite la tête pour lui déclarer en souriant : "Alors, veux-tu être mon petit ami? Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec moi."

Shouyou hésita un moment. S'il sortait avec Noya-san, les alphas risquaient de s'en prendre à lui aussi mais pourtant...Je me sens bien à ses cotés et je veux le connaitre davantage. "D'accord."

Nishinoya s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres et sentit le roux y répondre maladroitement. Il adorait vraiment ces lèvres toutes douces. Il fut aussi très heureux que Shouyou eut accepté de sortir avec lui, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait après tout. Ainsi, il pourrait lui montrer combien il l'aimait, l'aiderait à s'accepter tel qu'il était et il le protégerait aussi contre ces saletés d'alpha s'il les choppaient.


	3. Part 3

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

Part 3 :

Les jours passèrent et Shouyou passait énormément de temps avec Nishinoya. Il l'aidait notamment pour les réceptions lors des entrainements : "Alors pour faire le Rolling Thunder, tout est une question de timing, tu vois? Et..."Des rires fusèrent. "Arrête de rire Ryu, cria le libero à son ami, et toi aussi Tsukishima, je t'interdis de t'y mettre.

\- De toute façon, c'est l'heure, déclara Daichi en tapant des mains, on commence à ranger."

Toute l'équipe se mit à débarrasser le terrain. Shouyou fit la course avec Kageyama, balais-serpillère à la main, Yamaguchi ramassait les balles avec Tsukishima pendant que Nishinoya portait le filet avec Tanaka. Le libero fut content de voir que Shouyou allait mieux, il était redevenu le garçon dynamique qu'il était même s'il était encore un peu complexé.

Cependant Nishinoya lui remontait le moral et celui-ci lui avait appris une chose : peu importe la classe, l'importance venait de ce qu'on était ni plus, ni moins.

Il suffisait de voir Asahi, un omega qui ressemblait à un alpha ou bien Tsukishima qui était tout le contraire et qui s'en moquait éperdument. Toute son équipe l'appréciait sans pour autant considérer sa classe et cela, avec ce qu'il subissait, Shouyou l'avait oublié.

L'amitié des membres de l'équipe de volley et l'amour de Noya-san lui avait fait comprendre ce simple fait. Ils se changèrent ensuite dans le local où Kageyama observait le roux. Celui-ci avait l'air en meilleure forme. "Alors cela arrive aussi au roi de s'inquiéter pour nous, pauvres gens du peuple?" Le passeur grogna pendant que Hinata lui jeta un regard confus. "Tu étais aussi inquiet, Tsukki.

\- Tais-toi, Yamaguchi.

\- Désolé, Tsukki.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être Tadashi, surtout pour une grande perche pareille."rétorqua le passeur en jetant à Tsukishima d'un oeil torve.

Celui-ci lui rendit son regard mauvais pendant que le numéro 12 tenta de les calmer en vain. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une paire d'yeux marrons foncés particulièrement menaçante. "Finissez de vous habiller tous les deux." Kageyama et Tsukishima obéirent à leur capitaine.

Shouyou partit ensuite avec Nishinoya après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Ils mangeaient chacun une glace l'un à la cerise, l'autre au citron tout en marchant paisiblement sous la nuit étoilée. Le roux aimait cette ambiance, surtout avec cette fragrance citronnée qui flottait dans l'air et qui caractérisait si bien Noya-san. Le numéro 10 ne se lasserait jamais de la sentir.

Yû contemplait Shouyou. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et certes il invitait le roux chez lui, ils étaient sortis une fois en compagnie de la petite soeur de celui-ci à laquelle il s'était tout de suite attaché, cependant, il n'avait pas osé aller plus loin, de peur de le brusquer.

Les deux garçons étaient arrivés non loin de chez le feinteur. Ils jugèrent ce moment passé ensemble trop court. Le libero en profita alors pour l'embrasser. Shouyou lâcha son vélo pour l'étreindre avant de sentir une langue mutine s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, mélangeant les saveurs des glaces qu'ils avaient mangés en un goût sucré-acidulé. "Mmmm, j'aime bien ce mélange, déclara Yû en rompant ce baiser pour se lécher les lèvres, à demain, Shouyou.

\- A demain, Yû-san, répondit le roux en lui donnant un petit baiser avant de prendre son vélo pour retourner chez lui. Nishinoya le regarda monter la pente, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Shouyou reçut un message lui demandant d'aller sur le toit ce midi. Les alphas avaient décidé de l'attaquer. Il ne dit mot et déchira le papier en regardant les personnes se moquant de lui d'un oeil menaçant. Il irait.

Tsukishima fut la première personne à remarquer que quelque chose clochait, il avait vu des alphas suivre discrètement Hinata pendant que celui-ci passait devant sa salle de classe. Puis, ce fut au tour de Kageyama qui sentit une odeur de domination pendant qu'il mangeait avec Yamaguchi dans sa salle de classe lorsque le roux passait non loin d'eux.

Il ne s'agissait d'une odeur classique d'alpha en rut mais plutôt celle que produisaient ceux-ci pour attaquer leurs rivaux. "Tadashi, reste ici.", dit-il en se levant pour rejoindre le roux avant même que son partenaire eut le temps de répondre.

Yû s'apprètait à sortir de sa salle de classe lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Shouyou. La senteur légèrement vanillée était devenue plus trouble, dispersée. Shouyou a un problème. Il courut en direction du toit.

Un coup vola, projetant Shouyou à terre. Quatre alphas le surplombaient. Une pluie de coups de pied s'abattit sur lui pendant qu'il se recroquevillait. "Tu parles d'un alpha, rétorqua l'un d'entre eux, il ne se défend même pas.

\- Ouais, renchérit le deuxième, il fait plutôt la tortue.

\- Ou l'escargot, fit le troisième, il a l'air d'un petit mollusque."

Les rires commencèrent à retentir quand Shouyou réussit à prendre la cheville de l'un d'entre eux, les défiant du regard malgré la douleur dans ses cotes. Son odeur fut telle qu'ils eurent un moment d'arrêt. "Eh le mollusque, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Ta place est..." Le numéro 10 entendit un coup suivi d'un gémissement de douleur, deux jambes formant une barrière entre lui et ceux qui l'ont frappé. Il leva les yeux. Yû-san. "En plus, c'est un omega qui le protège, il fait vraiment pitié.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, l'avertit Yû d'un ton insidieusement menaçant, ou tu risques de finir comme ton pote.

\- Je connais ce gars, fit l'un des trois alphas, il a envoyé un alpha à l'hosto alors qu'il essayait de le dominer.

\- Je m'en fous, rétorqua leur chef, ce n'est qu'un omega, on n'aura qu'à le..."

Une odeur de domination particulièrement forte planait autour d'eux. Kageyama venait de rentrer en compagnie de Tsukishima qui venait de filmer la scène avec son portable. "Si vous continuez à tourmenter Hinata, leur dit-il d'un ton plus que froid, je peux très bien montrer ça aux enseignants."

Les alphas eurent un moment de recul. Pour un omega, ce type était très grand et il avait une réputation de bon élève donc les profs lui donneraient facilement crédit quand à l'alpha qui était avec lui, il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver. Son odeur leur fit froid dans le dos. Ils coururent sans demander leur reste. "Merci les gars, leur déclara Nishinoya, j'emmène Shouyou à l'infirmerie." Ils hochèrent la tête, laissant le libero transporter son petit ami, trop épuisé pour prononcer un seul mot.

"Tu aurais du nous en parler Hinata.", lui répondit Sugawara en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Sawamura et lui étaient passés le voir à l'infirmerie après que Nishinoya les eut prévenus.

\- Je suis désolé, capitaine, fit Hinata en serrant les draps, je ne voulais pas vous causer du souci.

\- L'important est que tu ne sois pas blessé mais la prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à en parler, nous sommes aussi là pour t'aider, déclara le capitaine, il n'y aura pas d'entrainement pour toi ce soir, Nishinoya te raccompagnera. De toute façon, nous parlerons de ça à Takeda-sensei. Tsukishima et Kageyama appuieront les faits afin que les alphas qui t'ont persécuté ne le refassent plus."

Il faudra que je les remercie tous les deux.

Hinata eut les larmes aux yeux. Quel idiot, pourquoi ne leur ai-je pas fait confiance? " Merci."

Sugawara eut un tendre sourire. "Repose-toi maintenant."

Shouyou les regarda partir avant de s'allonger pour s'endormir un peu. L'infirmière lui avait donné des anti-douleurs et ses cotes ne lui firent plus mal maintenant. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Yû était assis à son chevet, le tenant tendrement la main. "Ça va mieux, Shouyou?

\- Oui, j'ai bien dormi, répondit le roux en s'asseyant, cela s'est bien passé?

\- J'ai mis un temps monstre à calmer Ryu, expliqua Nishinoya, lorsque je lui ai dit ce qui s'était passé, il était à deux doigts de sortir de la classe "pour casser ses alphas en deux."

Le roux eut un petit rire. "J'ai aussi rassuré Kageyama et Tsukishima. On ne dirait pas mais ils te considèrent comme un véritable ami. Cela dit, ajouta-t-il en lui donnant un rapide baiser, vu ton charme, cela ne m'étonne pas."

Shouyou rougit pendant que Yû se levait en rassemblant leurs affaires. "J'ai aussi pris tes affaires, il continua d'un ton plus décidé, et ce soir, tu dors chez moi. Il ne faut pas que ta mère te voie dans cet état."

Le roux hocha la tête. Il appelerait sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas.


	4. Part 4

_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre, des témoignages d'amour plus que platoniques entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, je vous salue de la main en vous conseillant d'arrêter votre lecture.**

Part 4 :

Yû sortit de la salle de bain après s'être lavé. Il fut content que Shouyou dorme chez lui ce soir. Ils allaient enfin passer une petite soirée en amoureux. Le roux avait mangé avec sa famille, il s'était lavé avant lui (heureusement qu'il avait à peu près la même taille que lui pour les vêtements) et maintenant il l'attendait tranquillement dans la chambre. Yû avait décidé qu'ils regarderaient tous deux un bon film pour se détendre un peu et...

Oh oh.

Il avait chaud et cette montée subite de sa température n'augurait rien de bon.

Le parfum de Shouyou emplit ses narines, envahissant ses sens de manière entêtante.

Cette senteur de vanille, il en voulait plus. Il voulait Shouyou. L'aimer, le toucher, le sentir.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment, là!...Tant pis. Désolé Shouyou.

Le roux se sentit tout drôle. L'odeur citronnée de Yû était partout, le caressant, l'effleurant même. "Ooh". Il avait envie de...Yû ferma puis bloqua la porte avant de s'approcher de son petit ami, enlaçant ses épaules par derrière, en plantant une multitude de petits baisers sur la nuque. Shouyou soupira de plaisir. "Je suis désolé Shouyou mais je suis en chaleur."

Yû lui mordilla ensuite l'oreille ce qui fit gémir le plus grand. "Tu peux t'occuper de moi?"

Le roux se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur mais Yû souffrirait s'il ne faisait rien. Shouyou hocha la tête pendant que le libero sortit une boite de préservatifs pour la poser à coté de son lit. Le roux entreprit alors de le déshabiller quand Yû l'arrêta pour enlever son t-shirt.

Le torse de Shouyou avait des hématomes au niveau des cotes, causés par les coups que celui-ci avait reçu. Le brun y posa tendrement les lèvres dessus, comme pour soulager la douleur, avant d'allonger son petit ami sur le dos pour lui caresser le torse, savourant chaque muscle qui roulait sous les doigts. "Tu es vraiment beau, Shouyou."sussura-t-il en embrassant les abdominaux légèrement définis. Shouyou se mordit les lèvres lorsque le brun retira son caleçon avant de se mettre nu à son tour.

Le brun le fit se lever ensuite pour l'emmener sur son lit, le mettant au-dessus de lui en souriant.

Il s'étira, lui montrant davantage son corps ruisselant de sueur. Shouyou l'admira. Yû avait de petite taille, il n'était pas frêle, au contraire, il était bien bâti. Son visage cramoisi le rendait encore plus séduisant."Vas-y, déclara le libero en lui souriant amoureusement, fais comme chez toi."

Le roux déglutit avant de débuter son exploration. Il donna des timides baisers dans son cou puis sur son torse, se délectant de la tendresse de sa peau. Yû en soupira de plaisir. "C'est bon?

\- Oui Shouyou, continue."

Celui-ci frôla le ventre de ses mains avant de remonter plus haut, effleurant délicatement les tétons, lui faisant pousser des petits cris, puis les caresses se firent plus précises, faisant glisser davantage les doigts sur la fine pellicule de sueur présente avant de la gouter de sa langue, s'attardant sur le nombril, où il se délecta de la douce saveur salée. Yû haletait, il avait de plus en plus chaud, l'odeur de vanille l'enveloppait, il voulait..."Shou...you, je veux..."

Le roux leva la tête en humant le parfum citronné de celui qu'il aimait. Yû le prit dans ses bras en lui déclarant : "Je pense...qu'il est temps de passer aux choses...sérieuses." Shouyou lui sourit et l'embrassa affectueusement avant de prendre un préservatif dans la boite à coté du lit. Il l'enfila un préservatif avant de se mettre entre les jambes de son amant pour le pénétrer. Yû enlaça ensuite Shouyou lorsqu'il fut entièrement en lui. "Ça va ?

\- T'inquiète, répondit-il en lui butinant ses lèvres, continue, il rougit encore plus, et marque-moi après.

\- T-Tu en es sûr? Mais..."

Shouyou sentit deux mains encadrer son visage avant de l'attirer plus bas, son front touchant ainsi celui de son amant. Ses yeux ambres plongèrent dans les prunelles marrons. Un chuchotement se fit entendre."Je le souhaite, Shouyou. Tu le veux aussi, non?"

Le roux eut un sourire tendre. Yû avait été là pour lui, il l'avait soutenu, et il l'avait même protégé. Maintenant, il se donnait entièrement à lui, sans aucune réticence. Shouyou voulait en faire de même. "Oui, Yû."

Ils partagèrent un doux baiser, entrelaçant leurs doigts pendant que le roux commença à bouger lentement, appréciant ce fourreau de chair si chaud. Il picora ensuite le cou de son amant qui rit légèrement à cause des chatouilles que cela procurait.

Yû se sentait bien avec Shouyou en lui, qui allait et venait doucement et profondément, l'amenant à pousser des gémissements à chaque coup de rein. Le roux était émoustillé par cette tendre fournaise, il s'unissait avec cet être d'une grande force intérieure, plongeant dans une suave plénitude. Suave comme le mélange de leurs odeurs, une senteur de vanille acidulée légèrement piquante qui emplit la pièce. Yû bougea des hanches, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de Shouyou, lui murmurant sensuellement à l'oreille. "Plus vite."

Le roux acceléra le rythme, ressentant cette chaleur qui devint de plus en plus étroite, écoutant chaque supplique de son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri lorsqu'il atteint son point sensible : "Oh oui! Shouyou, plus fort." Yû s'accrocha à Shouyou, le serrant contre lui pendant que celui mit une main entre leurs deux ventres pour caresser son membre, ils rentrèrent tous deux dans une brûlante frénésie, se consummant dans une passion ardente jusqu'au moment oû le roux mordit tendrement le cou du brun, sentant son noeud enfler davantage avant de se déverser pendant que son partenaire vint sur sa main.

Tous deux reprirent son souffle avant que Yû serra davantage Shouyou dans ses bras pour ensuite lui ébouriffer les cheveux : "Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Shouyou.

\- Je le ressens déjà, répondit joyeuseument le roux en frottant son nez contre celui du brun. Il continua plus inquiet. "Tes parents ne vont rien dire pour ce qu'on vient de faire?

\- Ma mère est une omega donc elle comprendra la situation, quand à mon père...C'est lui qui m'a acheté des capotes au cas où.

\- D'accord." Il y eut un silence. "On risque de rester comme ça longtemps, c'est ma première période de rut.

Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime bien être contre toi.

Hein?

Ah, notre lien s'est formé, on dirait.

Ah oui..., Shouyou l'enlaça amoureusement, je t'aime très très fort, Yû.

\- Je le sais, Shouyou, répondit tendrement son partenaire en lui caressant le dos. Il bailla un peu ensuite, ah, c'était super bon mais là, je suis fatigué."

Shouyou hocha la tête avant de le caliner davantage. "Moi aussi." Il était encore en rut cependant il se sentait épuisé.

Cependant, ils dormirent tous deux avec un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Ils revinrent au lycée deux jours plus tard où bien des choses avaient changé. Les alphas qui persécutaient le roux avaient été exclus à la demande de Takeda-sensei et les élèves de la classe de Shouyou étaient pour la plupart surpris qu'il y eut une telle discrimination.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour soutenir celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur mascotte, malgré tout. "C'est vrai que tu ne souriais plus ces temps-ci, fit son voisin Acchan, membre du club de basket et aussi alpha, la prochaine fois, tu m'en parles.

\- Merci, Acchan."

L'entrainement était devenu plus animé. Tous les membres du club de volley furent au courant et avaient dit à Shouyou qu'ils seraient là pour le soutenir en cas de problèmes. Le roux fut touché de cette attention et regrettait au fond de lui de ne pas s'être confié à eux plus tôt. Cependant, Yû était avec lui maintenant et cette simple pensée le rendait plus fort et plus heureux. Celui-ci était en train d'annoncer la nouvelle à Tanaka.

"Ouah! Tu es marqué, Noya-san?

\- Eh oui! Ryu, déclara fièrement Yû en caressant les traces de morsures sur son cos, Shouyou est à moi donc les autres omegas ont intéret à bien se tenir.

\- Félicitations, lui dit timidement Asahi avant de tenter de s'éloigner d'un certain vice-capitaine qui malheureusement, l'avait pris par la taille en lui murmurant à l'oreille : "Il va falloir que je te marque aussi, Asahi.

\- Euuuh, Suga, fit un Asahi tout rouge et tremblant comme une feuille pendant que le numéro 2 s'amusait à lui toucher la joue du doigt, l-laisse-moi t-tranquille." Il le repoussa avant de partir rejoindre leur capitaine.

"Quel gros bébé, répondit Sugawara en soupirant, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme."

Tanaka et Nishinoya eurent tous deux une pensée commune. Suga-san fait vraiment peur, je plains le pauvre Asahi.

Shouyou, de son coté, remercia Kageyama et Tsukishima qui réagirent à son grand étonnement, à peu près de la même façon, ce qui fit rire d'ailleurs Yamaguchi. "Ce n'est rien, répondit le blond en détournant son regard.

\- C'est normal, imbécile, fit le passeur en rougissant légèrement.

\- En tous cas, déclara Tsukishima un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, une chose est sure. Le roi n'a toujours pas osé te marquer, Yamaguchi. Il a peur?

\- Euuuh, c-ce n'est pas...

\- Tais-toi, grande perche, rétorqua Kageyama avant d'ordonner à Hinata, allez viens, on va s'entrainer."

Celui-ci hocha la tête pendant que Yamaguchi poussa un soupir. "Tsukki, tu devrais arrêter d'embêter Kageyama avec ça. S'il ne veut pas me marquer, c'est parce que je ne suis pas prêt." Tobio était quelqu'un de très prévenant contrairement à ce que son tempérament colérique pouvait laisser penser.

\- Je le sais, mais je pensais qu'une petite remarque le boosterait un peu et puis j'aime bien voir sa majesté descendre de son piédestal."

Tadashi secoua la tête. Ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais.

L'entrainement continua ensuite puis tout le monde se changea dans le local après avoir fini de ranger le gymnase. Yû et Shouyou saluèrent les autres avant de partir de leurs cotés, main dans la main. Ils en profitèrent pour s'asseoir sur un banc et contempler la nuit étoilée. "Merci, Yû."

Le libero tourna la tête pour y voir un sourire radieux. _Je ne me lasserai pas de voir ce joli sourire._ "Je suis heureux que tu sois à mes cotés. Tu as raison, je ne m'ennuie pas une seconde avec toi et tu es quelqu'un de formidable.

Yû se mit à rougir, puis à se gratter la tête avant de bégayer : "T-tu sais toujours t-trouver les mots, toi." Pour ensuite lui planter un petit baiser sur les lèvres. "C'est toi qui est formidable, Shouyou", il posa son front contre le sien, "je suis fier d'avoir un partenaire comme toi et je ne regrette pas mon choix, il rapprocha son visage du sien, vraiment pas."

Les lèvres se touchèrent et tous deux s'embrassèrent dans un tourbillon de fragrances citron et vanille, les doigts entrelacés, unis comme jamais.

 **Voilà, j'ai du scindé la fic en plusieurs chapitres tellement elle était longue. J'espère qu'elle vous a plue et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. La prochaine requête sera un Daishou x Kenma. A la fic prochaine. :)**


End file.
